


I Really Did Tell You So

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Jokes, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Stress, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Four: Horror





	I Really Did Tell You So

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Four: Horror

Shiro raced back into the castle, letting his lion settle in the hangar before running to the red lions hangar.  
  
Keith was passed out in the red lion’s cockpit, his breathing low and quiet but still there. Shiro lifted  him into his arms, running out of the lion and into the cryopod area, everyone looking at him the minute he ran in.  
  
“Shiro, what’s going on?” Lance asked, watching Shiro put Keith in a cryopod and start his healing process.  
  
“He fell down a hole, scratched himself up and twisted or broke his ankle. The a monster attacked him I heard some crunching something broke, and then his mask broke. The planet was full of glass…” Shiro was panicking, his tone was rapid and Hunk had to walk over to rb his back and get him back to earth again.  
  
“Did anything happen to you?” Allura asked, all of them eventually getting him to sit down, they wrapped a blanket around him with a pouch of water.  
  
“Not that I know of. I’m fine,” Shiro replied, taking a sip of the water. “I got the wind knocked out of me but nothing hurts, but Keith…”  
  
Shiro looked at the cryopod, wanting so badly for Keith to wake up and be okay again.  
  
“He’ll be okay, for now, you need to rest,” Allura said, standing, “Hunk, Lance, Pidge, can you take Shiro to his room.”  
  
Hunk nodded and helped Shiro up, Lance and Pidge helping out as well. Shiro turned to look back at Keith’s cryopod one last time before the doors closed behind them and he couldn’t see him anymore.

* * *

 

Shiro was restless in his room. Hunk, Lance and Pidge left as soon as he was settled into bed, but the minute they were gone be jumped out of bed and paced around his room, trying to find a distraction.  
  
He was worried, there was no update on Keith and he wanted so badly to be at his side when he woke up… if he did.  
  
Coran had gone out to the planet with Hunk and Lance with him, he had an idea now where the thing he had sent them out there was and was intent on getting it.  
  
Shiro leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and thinking, he opened his eyes and walked over to the door, walking out as soon as it opened.  
  
He walked to the bay where Keith was and saw Allura and Pidge, who both looked over when he walked in.  
  
“Shiro, you’re supposed to be resting,” Pidge said, trying to get him to go back.  
  
“I can’t focus in there, I need to be out here with him,” Shiro walked over to his pod to make sure his vitals were all okay.  
  
“Shiro, I know you’re worried, but right now you need to rest. You’re under a lot of stress please, just take a break,” Allura said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shiro sighed, turning around to Allura.  
  
“Only if I can stay out here. I’ll rest if I can do that,” Shiro said.  
  
Pidge and Allura exchanged a glance, sighing when they realized there was no way they could change his mind.  
  
“Okay, but rest,” Allura said, turning away and going to settle down on one of the steps.  
  
Pidge joined Allura and they began chatting again. Shiro moved over to another side of the room and laid on the floor, all his tension in his muscles releasing as he settled in.  


* * *

  
  
Shiro hadn’t realized he fell asleep on the floor until he woke up and looked up to see Keith over him.  
  
“Keith!” He exclaimed, lifting himself and hugging Keith.  
  
Keith groaned, feeling the pain that was leftover from what he had been through.  
  
“S...hiro…” Keith groaned, instantly being set free.  
  
“Sorry. How do you feel? Are you okay?” Shiro asked, sitting up fully to look at Keith.  
  
“I’m okay, still a little sore, but I’m okay. I don’t remember what fully happened though,” Keith replied, touching his head slightly before placing a hand on Shiro’s head. “Are you okay though? I remember you hit the wall hard.”  
  
Shiro chuckled slightly, pulling Keith closer and touching their foreheads together.  
  
“I’m fine. I am a little sore, too. I’m happy you’re okay though,” Shiro said, letting his eyes close before looking around the room. “Wait, where did Allura and Pidge go?”  
  
“They weren’t hear when I woke up,” Keith replied, looking around the room with him.  
  
Moments after they were wondering where the others were, they all appeared through the door and looked over at Shiro and Keith.  
  
“Oh, come on guys. Keith just woke up and you’re already about to do _that_ ,” Lance said, putting his hand on his hips.  
  
Keith and Shiro looked at Lance them looked at themselves in confusion. They were laying in a position that anyone looking at them would think of... that. Their eyes widened and they separated quickly, everyone rushing over and hugging Keith.  
  
“We’re all glad you’re okay, Keith,” Allura said, a soft smile on her face.  
  
“I honestly didn’t think I was going to survive out there,” Keith replied, leaning back on the floor, “Oh, but Shiro?”  
  
Shiro turned to Keith after joking around with Pidge.  
  
“Yeah?” He asked, a little worried to what was coming, but as soon as it came he laughed.  
  
“I told you so.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings (or is it?)
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
